A Light On a Hill
by LolaSoph
Summary: Un corps caché dans les catacombes parisiennes, un bâtiment gouvernemental caché sur une île indonnésienne... Une coïncidence qui ramène nos deux partenaires ensembles sur l'île, obligés de faire face à la vérité sur leurs sentiments et leur gouvernement.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad, the dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_, Gary Jules, Mad World.

(_Et je trouve ça un peu drôle, je trouve ça un peu triste, que les rêves dans lesquels je meurs soient les meilleurs que j'aie jamais eus)_

Jake Coureaux remonta en pestant les centaines de marches qui descendaient jusqu'aux catacombes. Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'il était sensé avoir terminé son travail, mais il avait fallu que cet idiot de touriste perde son sac dans les souterrains. Jake venait de passer deux bonnes heures à ratisser le sol boueux sans rien pouvoir trouver d'autre qu'une vieille lampe de poche brisée. Apparemment, les touristes ne lisaient pas les pancartes qui disaient « Pas de lampe de poche – No flashlight ». Pourtant, la lumière artificielle nuisait fortement aux ossements qui étaient rassemblés par centaines de milliers dans l'ossuaire.

Désolé, monsieur, mais je n'ai rien trouvé, s'excusa-t-il en anglais auprès du touriste étourdi.

Le vieil homme s'éloigna en râlant tandis que Jake pénétrait dans la petite cabine dans laquelle il vendait les tickets. Il devait encore ramasser l'argent de la caisse, le mettre dans un sac prévu à cet effet et aller le déposer à la banque. Il était souvent tenté, le soir, de ranger le sac dans sa poche, de se frapper lui-même en plein dans l'œil et de faire croire qu'il s'était fait dépouiller sur le chemin.

Une pièce de deux euros glissa sous le bureau et Jake s'accroupit afin de la retrouver. Un bruit de pas le fit sursauter et il se cogna la tête. Etouffant un juron dans son poing, il se releva pour voir un homme qui transportait un sac poubelle disparaître dans les escaliers en colimaçon.

Monsieur ? appela-t-il. Les catacombes ferment à dix-huit heures…

L'homme ne sembla pas l'entendre. Jake ne le sentait pourtant pas de redescendre là-dessous. Pestant, il alluma le talkie-walkie qui lui permettait de communiquer avec ceux qui s'occupaient de la sortie des catacombes. La sonnerie retentit dans le vide.

_Parfait, eux, au moins, ils ont fermé pas comme l'idiot que je suis !_

A seize ans, Jake était obligé de faire tous les petits boulots qui lui tombaient sous la main afin de ramener de quoi vivre à sa grand-mère et sa petite sœur de six ans. Les catacombes, ce n'était peut-être pas très reluisant comme boulot, mais c'était la ville de Paris qui payait et ça en valait la peine.

_Bon, il remonte, l'enfoiré, ou quoi ?_

Il savait que la visite durait environ une heure, mais cet homme n'avait pas vraiment la tête d'un type qui venait contempler les restes humains, une moue intéressée affichée sur le visage.

_Peut-être qu'il planque un corps…_ se dit Jake.

Rien que d'y penser, la chair de poule lui recouvrit les avant-bras. Il ne pouvait pas rester là, qui sait ce que ce type était capable de lui faire s'il le découvrait là à l'attendre.

Jake chargea son sac de billets sur son épaule et prit la grosse clé qui fermait la porte de bois des catacombes. Il sortit, donna deux tours et sourit intérieurement celui qui ferait l'ouverture le lendemain risquait fort d'avoir une mauvaise surprise.


	2. Chapitre 1 : A call from home

Chapitre 1 : A call from home.

_No matter how many years go by, I know one thing to be as true as ever was : I'll see you soon, then. _Savannah, Dear John.

_(Les années qui passent n'y changent rien, je sais qu'une chose est aussi vraie qu'elle le fut jadis : à bientôt, alors)_

Bien, et maintenant, que la fête commence, commanda Booth en frappant dans ses mains.

Les jeunes soldats se mirent immédiatement en action dans la grande zone de simulation que l'ancien agent du FBI avait mis toute la matinée à installer. Les murs étaient faits de grandes caisses en bois et il avait échangé les mitraillettes et autres machines à tuer de ses élèves contre des pistolets de paintball.

L'exercice du jour ressemblait plutôt à un jeu, du point de vue de ses supérieurs, mais il estimait que cela lui permettrait de voir quels étaient les meilleurs éléments du camp et quels étaient les élèves qui devaient mieux couvrir leurs arrières. Chaque soldat s'était vu attribuer une couleur de peinture différente, ce qui permettrait de découvrir qui avait tiré sur qui lorsque la simulation serait terminée.

Booth se hissa sur l'une des caisses et longea la zone tel un funambule afin de rejoindre l'entrée du hangar. Il avait besoin d'un bon café – pourtant, il n'aurait droit, comme d'habitude, qu'au pipi de chat qu'ils se faisaient ici. Encore un désavantage qu'apportait le fait d'être dans un camp Afghan loin de chez soi.

Il passa par la cafétéria afin d'y prendre une tasse de liquide brûlant et rejoignit ses quartiers. Il avait deux heures avant que l'exercice ne prenne fin largement suffisamment de temps pour relire ses lettres, piquer un somme, faire cent abdos, écrire une réponse décente à la dernière lettre de Bones et écouter un peu de musique pour assaisonner le tout.

En arrivant dans ce qui lui servait de chambre, il eut comme à chaque fois une pointe de nostalgie qui lui perfora la poitrine. Dieu ce qu'il aimait sa maison de Washington, ses meubles sombres, son joyeux bazar et les portraits qui s'y trouvaient accrochés au mur.

Ici, tout était dénudé. Des murs blanchis à la chaux, sur lequels il avait épinglé quelques photos de Parker et des fouines, une carte du monde avec des épingles pour chacune des personnes qui lui manquaient – quatre à Washington, deux à Paris et une en plein milieu des îles indonésiennes – et pour finir un poster A3 de la célèbre Tempérance Brennan qui avait fait une séance photo sur l'île Maluku lorsque les médias l'y avaient poursuivie. Booth avait acheté le magazine dans lequel l'interview était parue et avait été particulièrement déçu de ne pas reconnaître sa Bones dans les propos qui lui étaient attribués. Comme quoi, le showbiz avait ses règles, et le fait de déguiser la froideur de son anthropologue préférée en faisait partie.

Comme à son habitude, il alla s'asseoir à son bureau, ouvrit le premier tiroir et y dénicha un paquet de lettres qui étaient reliées par un épais élastique. Il les relut toutes une par une de manière très attentive, souriant parfois, essuyant parfois une larme, puis les rangea soigneusement pour prendre l'autre pile. Celle-là rassemblait tout ce qui lui était parvenu de Parker. Il y avait aussi deux trois lettres de Camille, et quelques unes d'Hodgins et Angela, avec un beau cachet de la poste parisienne. Il sourit en songeant combien vivre dans cette ville devait exciter Angela.

Il attrapa son lecteur mp3, un petit bijou que Parker lui avait offert avant son départ, et mit en route Hot Blooded de Foreigner. Immédiatement, il se sentit mieux et attrapa une feuille de papier vierge afin d'y rédiger une lettre pour Bones.

Il venait d'écrire _« Salut Bones ! »_ lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. Ôtant ses écouteurs de ses oreilles, il alla ouvrir. L'un des agents de liaison qui passaient leur temps à courir de blocks en blocks se tenait devant lui.

Sergent ! dit-il en exécutant un salut militaire.

Booth le lui rendit, impatient de savoir ce qui lui valait cette interruption.

Nous avons quelqu'un pour vous au téléphone. Il dit que c'est urgent.

A ces mots, Booth sentit son cœur se serrer. Était-il arrivé quelque chose à Brennan ? L'avion d'Angela et Jack s'était-il écrasé ? Ou alors était-ce Parker, qui était gravement malade ?

Vous savez qui c'est ? demanda-t-il à l'agent.

Négatif, monsieur, la dénommée personne n'a pas décliné son identité.

Homme ou femme ?

Homme.

Bien.

Intrigué, Booth referma la porte de sa chambre et suivit l'agent dans les couloirs. Il n'avait encore reçu aucun coup de téléphone depuis qu'il était arrivé à la base, trois mois plus tôt. L'usage de ce dernier était réservé aux urgences.

_Faites que ce ne soit pas Bones, faites que ce ne soit pas Parker, faites que ce ne soit ni Jack, ni Angela, ni Jared, ni Camille, ni Rebecca, ni Padmé, ni Sweets..._

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la pièce de communication, un officier lui tendit le téléphone et il le porta anxieusement à son oreille.

Booth à l'appareil.

Booth, ça fait plaisir de vous entendre ! s'exclama une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

Monsieur ? dit-il respectueusement à Cullen.

Lui-même, Booth.

Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Eh bien, figurez-vous qu'un haut dignitaire américain, notre ambassadeur résidant à Paris, en France, a disparut depuis deux mois sans donner signe de vie. Nous nous sommes mis en relation avec la police locale, laquelle affirme avoir reçu un appel il y a deux mois d'un gamin qui jurait avoir été témoin du moment où un type avait caché un corps. Vous me suivez, Booth ?

Oui, monsieur.

J'ai donc besoin de vous et de votre chère Tempérance Brennan pour résoudre cette enquête. Le gamin affirme avoir vu l'homme descendre dans les catacombes parisiennes pour y cacher le corps, et le gros problème de cet endroit est que des centaines de milliers d'ossements y sont rangés bien soigneusement. Nous aurons besoin de votre ancienne coéquipière pour découvrir la pièce en trop, si bien sûr pièce en trop il y a. Je compte sur vous pour l'appeler et la convaincre. Nous vous avons réservé un vol pour Paris à six heures demain matin, vous arriverez vers onze heures heure locale.

Mais, monsieur, sauf votre respect, j'ai une mission à accomplir et de jeunes recrues à former, monsieur, je ne peux pas les abandonner.

Booth, il s'agit d'un haut dignitaire américain, vous croyez vraiment que je peux laisser cette mort faire des vagues ? Vous et Brennan, vous êtes les meilleurs dans le domaine, je ne peux pas envoyer n'importe qui, et qui plus est c'est une histoire d'os. Imaginez votre coéquipière dans un immense caveau rempli d'ossements. Ne serait-ce pas un magnifique cadeau de Noël ?

Ex-coéquipière, monsieur. Je vais tenter de la convaincre.

A la bonne heure ! Je savais que nous saurions nous entendre, comme toujours. Ah, oui, Booth ? J'ai appris que mademoiselle Monténégro, présentement madame Hodgins, et son mari, étaient en ce moment à Paris, eux aussi. C'est parfait, ne trouvez-vous pas ?

Parfait, oui, monsieur.

Allez, au revoir, Booth, rappelez-moi quand vous serez à Paris.

La tonalité retentit. Booth soupira. Génial. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

En lui, une sourde excitation grondait. Enquête de meurtre, ossements, ossements, BONES ! Il allait revoir sa Bones ! Rien que cette pensée éclipsait toutes les autres.

Il alla prévenir ses supérieurs de sa mission soudaine et ils lui assurèrent que cela ne poserait aucun problème du moment qu'il rentrait ensuite afin de terminer son année de service dans l'armée.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Booth prit le téléphone et composa le numéro du téléphone satellite du camp de fouilles de l'île Maluku.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Catacombs full of them

Chapitre 2 : There are thousands of bones in the Parisian catacombs !

_The scariest thing was that we didn't even have to be together for you to break my heart _(trouvé sur le tumblr de "quote fairy")

_(Le plus effrayant est que nous n'avons même pas dû finir ensemble pour que tu me brises le cœur)_

- C'est bon tout le monde, c'est assez pour aujourd'hui, s'exclama Brennan à la cantonade.

Chacun sortit du trou dans lequel il travaillait en étirant ses muscles endoloris. Elle-même avait du mal à tenir debout, son dos la faisait atrocement souffrir.

Daisy sembla sortir de nulle part pour prendre la main de son idole et l'aider à se relever. Brennan la remercia vaguement elle qui avait cru que la jeune femme calmerait ses ardeurs une fois baignée dans la boue, les insectes qui piquent et qui tuent, les plantes qui piquent et qui tuent et les animaux qui mordent et qui tuent, elle s'était trompée. Malheureusement.

Brennan rejoignit sa tente en se massant les épaules des deux mains. Passer la journée courbée sous le soleil était extrêmement fatiguant et elle n'en pouvait plus de cette position.

Arrivée dans sa tente, elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage, regrettant une fois de plus l'absence d'une cabine de douche sur les lieux des fouilles. Ils se contentaient d'occasionnels bains dans la rivière pour se laver entièrement.

Lasse, Brennan s'allongea sur son lit de camp et fixa la toile de la tente.

- Courrier ! s'exclama l'un de ses collègues, Flint, en passant la tête par l'entrée de la tente.

L'anthropologue attrapa la lettre au vol et la retourna vivement. Elle retint un soupir déçu en s'apercevant que l'écriture sur l'enveloppe n'était pas celle de Booth, et l'ouvrit. C'était une lettre d'Angela et Hodgins. Sa meilleure amie l'informait qu'ils étaient au meilleur de leur forme elle était souvent malade et se demandait si elle n'était pas enceinte.

Brennan se réjouit à cette idée sa meilleure amie avait toujours voulu avoir toute une tripotée de bébés, alors pour elle en attendre un était un peu comme l'aboutissement d'une vie.

- Brennan ? s'exclama une voix depuis dehors.

La jeune femme posa la lettre sur son lit et sortit de la tente.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Joanna ? demanda-t-elle.

- Un coup de fil pour toi.

L'angoisse s'empara immédiatement de son cœur, rappelant à l'anthropologue les réelles raisons de sa présence sur le lieu des fouilles, loin de tous ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle se remémora ce qu'elle avait dit à Angela _« je suis inquiète tout le temps »_. Elle s'était éloignée pour récupérer sa carapace, mais malheureusement l'inquiétude ne faisait pas mine de s'éteindre, loin de là elle semblait rendue exponentiellement plus forte par la distance.

Et si Booth s'était fait blesser en Afghanistan ?  
Ou même – _ non, ne pense pas à ça, Brennan_ – tuer ?

Elle se précipita vers la tente qui abritait leur système électrique et attrapa le téléphone que sa collègue lui tendait.

- Allô ? dit-elle.

- Bones ?

Le soulagement déferla en elle et elle ferma les yeux pour savourer le bonheur que lui apportait le simple son de la voix de son ancien partenaire.

- Booth ! s'exclama-t-elle sans se rendre compte qu'un énorme sourire s'était peint sur son visage.

Joanna haussa les sourcils et eut un sourire amusé.

- Ca fait du bien de vous entendre, Bones, dit Booth.

- J'avoue que le son de votre voix fait plaisir à entendre. Vous m'avez fait une peur bleue, Booth, j'ai cru que…

- J'en suis désolé. C'est juste que c'est tout aussi urgent…

- Ah ?

- Oui… Cullen vient de m'appeler. Selon un appel anonyme, il y aurait un squelette caché dans les catacombes parisiennes.

- Il y a des _milliers_ de squelettes dans les catacombes parisiennes, Booth !

- Oui, mais celui-là y aurait été caché récemment.

- Et Cullen veut que je prenne l'avion juste pour venir vérifier ? Non merci, ce que je fais ici est très important et je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre trois jours de fouilles comme ça sur un coup de tête. L'équipe a besoin de moi.

- Eh bien figurez-vous que moi, j'y vais. Un ambassadeur américain a disparu il y a deux mois, et ce coup de fil avait l'air bien réel.

- Ecoutez, Booth, lâchez un chien dans les catacombes et il vous trouvera en un clin d'œil les ossements récents. Rien n'a pu enlever toutes les traces de chair sur ces ossements, à part si le meurtrier a eu accès à du matériel comme celui que nous utilisons pour nettoyer les ossements à l'institut Jefferson.

- Vous n'avez vraiment pas envie de venir ?

Rien qu'au ton suppliant de sa voix, Brennan eut soudain envie de répondre par l'affirmative et de tout planter. Elle arriverait en avion, il serait là à l'attendre, elle se jetterait dans ses bras, et…  
_Non. Non, Brennan, tu as dit que tu prendrais tes distances pendant un an, il n'est pas question de flancher maintenant._  
_  
_  
- Booth, en d'autres circonstances, probablement, mais nous faisons des découvertes très importantes ici, mentit-elle.

Joanna fronça les sourcils et Brennan lui fit les gros yeux. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on écoute ses conversations téléphoniques, et encore moins que l'on se rende compte qu'elle mentait. Quand avait-elle appris à mentir, déjà ?

- Plus importantes qu'une affaire de cette ampleur ?

- Ma décision est prise, n'essayez pas de me faire changer d'avis ! fit sèchement l'anthropologue.

_Vous pourriez bien réussir, à force_, gémit-elle intérieurement.

- Bon.

A son ton, Brennan sut qu'elle avait gagné la partie. Etrangement, elle n'en retira aucun réel contentement peut-être même aurait-elle préféré qu'il parvienne à la convaincre. Il lui manquait beaucoup trop cela ne faisait que trois mois et elle n'en pouvait plus de ne pas le voir. La douleur était presque physique.

- Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour résoudre cette affaire, dit-elle de la manière la plus chaleureuse qu'elle put. Embrassez Angela de ma part, et demandez-lui de vous faire une étreinte de mecs pour moi.

- Je n'y manquerai pas.

- Au revoir, Booth.

Elle fit une courte pause, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

- Vous me manquez.

- Vous aussi vous me manquez, Bones. A bientôt.

La tonalité retentit. Sans un mot, Brennan rendit le téléphone à Joanna et se précipita vers sa tente. Là, elle s'allongea sur le dos et observa la toile verte, luttant contre les larmes qui menaçaient de s'écouler de ses yeux.


	4. Chapitre 3 : The Squints reunited

Chapitre 3 : The squints squad (nearly) reunited.  
  
  
_Friends show their love in times of trouble, not in happiness_, Eurigides.

_(Les amis nous montrent leur amour lorsque nous avons des problèmes, pas lorsque nous sommes heureux)_

Booth retint une exclamation en apercevant la tour Eiffel par le hublot depuis son siège. Paris ! La ville de lumière, la ville des amoureux, une ville où personne n'était en guerre, où il ne fallait pas se cacher, où les mini-jupes étaient autorisées et où les gens souriaient.

En descendant de l'avion, il ressentit à nouveau une pointe de regret en réalisant que sa Bones ne serait pas là pour résoudre cette affaire avec lui.

Il regardait autour de lui, cherchant vainement un signe de vie de quelqu'un de connu, lorsqu'une masse de cheveux foncés lui voila les yeux tandis qu'Angela le serrait contre elle en criant de joie. Il lui passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Oui, Angela, moi aussi je suis content de vous voir, sourit-il.

- Si je ne vous connaissais pas si bien, Booth, je penserais que vous en avez après ma femme et je me ferais de sérieux soucis, intervint Hodgins, qui venait d'apparaître dans le dos de sa femme.

- C'est sûr, un beau gosse comme moi, rit Booth en lâchant Angela pour attraper son ami et le serrer contre lui.

- Mais nous savons tous ce qu'il en est de vos sentiments, fit la jeune femme en adressant un clin d'œil à l'agent spécial. Allez, venez, Booth.

Ils partirent tous les trois bras dessus bras dessous. La voiture d'Hodgins, offerte par le père d'Angela, était toujours aussi rutilante. Il l'avait fait venir par avion depuis Washington.

Ils roulèrent jusqu'à Saint-Ouen, où les jeunes mariés s'étaient dégoté une merveilleuse petite maison en quai de Seine.

Angela avait préparé une chambre pour leur ami à l'étage, et Booth eut tôt fait d'y déposer ses quelques affaires et redescendit s'asseoir dans le salon. Hodgins lui servit un verre.

- Vous ne buvez plus, Angela ? demanda l'agent à la jeune artiste en la voyant siroter un jus de pommes. Je croyais que vous étiez une adepte des mots « glug-glug wouhouw »…

- Plus pendant les huit prochains mois, non, sourit la jeune femme.

Le visage de son ami se déforma de joie.

- Waw, toutes mes félicitations ! Vous le savez depuis quand ?

- Oh, quelques jours, mais on s'en doute depuis un moment, sourit Angela.

Booth se leva pour aller poser un baiser sur la joue de l'artiste.

- Ca vient de Bones. J'avais oublié de vous le relayer. Enfin, j'ai reçu le mien par téléphone, mais…

Sa voix était ambrée de tristesse. Angela lui offrit une petite moue contrite.

- Je suis désolée qu'elle ait refusé de venir, Booth, je…

- Ce n'est pas votre faute, ce n'est la faute de personne. Elle a fait son choix. Apparemment, votre fine équipe de fouines n'est plus suffisamment bien pour elle. Je ne le suis plus.

- Ce n'est pas ça, Booth, il faut lui laisser du temps. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, sourit-elle.

L'homme balaya l'air de sa main pour chasser ce sujet de conversation de la pièce.

- Vous m'emmènerez aux catacombes ?

- Oui, mais seulement dans quelques heures. Ca ferme à quatre heures, mais le jeune garçon qui a appelé la police pour les prévenir des gestes étranges d'un homme a promis de nous recevoir juste après la fermeture, expliqua Hodgins.

Angela disparut en cuisine et revint avec une lasagne aux allures appétissantes et un peu de pain français dans corbeille.

- Vous avez déjà été les visiter ? demanda Booth tandis que son amie lui servait une part.

- Oui, mais ça n'avait rien de dépaysant. Je dirais même que c'était reposant les ossements n'ont plus d'odeur là-dessous, plaisanta Hodgins.

Ils entamèrent leurs assiettes avec appétit. Booth prit un morceau de pain dans la corbeille et mordit dedans avidement.

- Mm, c'est délicieux. C'est vraiment dingue qu'ils ne fassent rien d'aussi bon aux Etats-Unis ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Quand nous rentrerons, ça nous fera vraiment très bizarre de ne plus en manger à tous les repas, renchérit Angela.

oOo

Quelques heures plus tard, ils partirent en voiture jusqu'à la gare RER de Saint-Ouen, à partir de laquelle ils rallièrent les catacombes.

Booth avait été repêcher son insigne au fond de sa valise et l'avait glissé dans sa poche cela le troublait énormément de ne pas le ressortir en présence de sa partenaire.

Il frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit. Angela et Hodgins restèrent en arrière ils n'étaient pas habilités à se trouver sur le terrain.

Devant lui, un jeune garçon était apparut. Il avait les cheveux châtain et les yeux verts. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans.

- Bonjour, FBI… s'annonça-t-il, espérant que le gamin comprendrait l'anglais.

- Bonjour…

- Je voudrais m'entretenir avec un dénommé Jake Coureaux, demanda Booth.

- C'est moi, lâcha le jeune garçon.

Déstabilisé par le fait que son témoin soit un simple gosse, Booth le dévisagea encore davantage.

- Oui, je sais, je suis pas très vieux, mais je travaille aux catacombes depuis quelques années et je peux vous assurer que le type que j'ai vu l'autre fois n'était pas très clair, déclara Jake.

_Il s'exprime plutôt bien dans notre langue,_ remarqua Booth.

- A quoi ressemblait-il ? demanda l'agent.

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai qu'à peine vu son visage. Il était plutôt grand, et il avait les cheveux sombres, je crois. Un peu dégarni, si mes souvenirs son bons.

- Mm… Et pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il cachait un cadavre ?

- Il avait un gros sac en plastique noir sur l'épaule. Les catacombes étaient fermées depuis une heure, mais j'étais encore là un touriste affirmait avoir oublié son sac à dos à l'intérieur. Je suis remonté et j'ai commencé à ranger les affaires, et c'est là que ce type est entré. Il n'a rien demandé, il a filé directement en bas, et moi j'ai fermé derrière moi. Je m'attendais à ce que quelqu'un tombe sur lui le lendemain matin, mais la porte a été fracturée.

- D'accord. Bon. Je vais avoir besoin que vous fermiez l'endroit pour quelques heures, le temps que je lâche un chien chercheur de cadavres dans l'ossuaire, expliqua Booth.

- Vous savez, il risque fort d'en trouver un bon paquet, ya que ça là-dessous !

- Il ne se dirigera que vers le plus récent, celui qui aura encore une odeur de cadavre.

Jake hocha la tête.

- D'accord. Oh, attendez, je viens de m'en souvenir, ce type portait un insigne sur sa veste, si je me souviens bien… Je ne saurais pas vous le décrire, c'est allé trop vite, mais…

- Oui ?

- Il y avait comme une sorte d'oiseau dessus, je me souviens y avoir pensé. Et puis, c'était doré, ça attirait l'œil, expliqua le garçon.

Booth hocha la tête, notant tout cela dans un coin de son cerveau. Peut-être le gamin accepterait-il de se soumettre à une hypnose pour se souvenir de l'insigne ? Un oiseau, mais de quel oiseau pouvait-il bien s'agir ?

Songeant à Bones, à toutes les propositions de symboles qu'elle se serait amusée à énoncer si elle avait été là, Booth appela le jeune garçon qui lui semblait plutôt sympathique et débrouillard et ils descendirent tous les deux dans les souterrains.


	5. Chapter 4 : Here is the Empire of Death

Chapitre 4 : Here it is, the empire of death

_The only people without problems are those in cemeteries, _Anthony Robbins.

_(Les seules personnes qui n'ont aucun problème vivent dans les cimetières)_

L'escalier en colimaçon des catacombes débouchait sur un long tunnel bas de plafond.

- Attention à votre tête, prévint Jake en se baissant, lui aussi.

Le garçon était presque aussi grand que Booth en taille mais avait l'air d'un gringalet à côté de l'agent spécial.

Ils progressèrent ainsi pendant un long moment dans les souterrains, jusqu'à parvenir à quelques sculptures dans la roche que Jake ne daigna même pas regarder. A vrai dire, il connaissait tellement bien l'endroit qu'il ne ressentait plus quoi que ce soit en s'y promenant.

Ils montèrent un escalier à larges marches et débouchèrent sur une grande pièce qui se terminait par une arche de porte surmontée de mots en français.

- Ca veut dire quoi ? demanda Booth.

- « Arrête, c'est ici l'empire de la mort », traduisit Jake.

- Eh bien c'est joyeux, commenta l'agent en contemplant les mots en lettres majuscules gravées dans la roche.

- Je ne vous le fait pas dire, fit l'adolescent d'un ton lugubre en pénétrant dans l'ossuaire.

En y entrant, Booth se demanda tout d'abord comment ils avaient fait pour paver les murs. Ce n'est qu'en y regardant plus attentivement qu'il s'aperçut que les murs étaient tapissés d'ossements. Crâne, tibias, péronés, humérus, radius, et centaines d'autres os dont le modeste ex-partenaire de la célèbre Tempérance Brennan ne connaissait pas le non étaient empilés contre les parois, formant un entrelacs étrange et perturbant de restes humains.

- C'est… inquiétant, dit Booth en s'approchant d'un crâne pour l'observer.

_Angela et Hodgins avaient raison, c'est comme regarder la table de dissection de Bones, l'odeur putride en moins_, songea-t-il.

- Oh, on s'y fait vite, je vous rassure. Yen a des milliards, d'ossements, ici, alors bon…

- Avant, je travaillais avec Tempérance Brennan, vous savez, l'écrivain ?

Jake le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

- Connais pas.

- Mais si, vous devez connaître, tenez, dit Booth en sortant une photo de Brennan de sa poche.

La photo était toute écornée il l'avait sortie et observée maintes et maintes fois.

- Ah oui, je vois, elle est passée à la télé. Une fana des squelettes, si je me souviens bien…

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Eh bien, je dois avouer qu'ici ce serait le paradis pour elle. Des milliers d'ossements à identifier et à réassembler, c'est le rêve. Elle serait capable de passer des jours et des nuits entiers ici.

- Sauf votre respect, c'est une vraie barje votre amie, dit Jake.

- Oui, une vraie barje, dit Booth d'un air songeur. Mm… Je peux appeler les gens de la brigade canine ?

Jake lui tendit le talkie-walkie qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il travaillait aux catacombes.

- Les portables passent pas ici, c'est un vrai bunker. Appelez mes collègues et donnez-leur le numéro, ils passeront le message, expliqua-t-il.

Booth s'exécuta et quelques instants plus tard il raccrochait.

- Bon, à tout hasard, on peut tout de même faire un tour ici dessous ? Des fois que, je sais pas, je remarque quelque chose d'anormal ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, bien sûr, si vous voulez, sourit Jake.

Ils progressèrent lentement dans les allées sombres, le jeune garçon faisant de temps à autre une ou deux remarques sur les ossements entassés là.

Des citations de penseurs français et romains célèbres étaient gravées dans de grandes pierres rectangulaires et disposées ici et là. Booth demanda à son guide de lui en traduire plusieurs, mais toutes étaient uniformément effrayantes.

En marchant, il observait attentivement les ossements, cherchant quelque chose qui clocherait dans les piles parfaites de restes humains.

- Hey, ça, c'est bizarre, dit Jake tout à coup.

Il s'approcha d'une sorte d'énorme sculpture circulaire faite entièrement de crânes. Booth suivit le mouvement.

- Quoi cela ?

- Ce tibia… Il n'est pas sensé être là, dit Jake.

Il voulut tirer sur l'os, mais Booth retint son geste et sortit un mouchoir propre de sa poche. Jake lui envoya un drôle de regard.

- Déformation professionnelle. Je préfèrerais éviter la contamination des ossements, expliqua Booth.

En esprit, il entendait Brennan lui faire la leçon. La pensée le fit sourire.

Jake prit le mouchoir et attrapa le tibia visé au-dessus de la pile qui composait le vase osseux. Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder par delà.

- Vous pourriez m'aider ? demanda-t-il à Booth. Je suis trop petit.

L'agent spécial acquiesça et saisit le jeune garçon à la ceinture pour qu'il grimpe sur les ossements.

- Il y a un crâne et quelques os, ici, s'exclama Jake. Je crois que nous avons trouvé le corps que cet homme a caché l'autre fois.

- Bon, ne touchez à rien, j'appelle les légistes. Et puis je téléphonerai à Bones, bien sûr… - C'est ma partenaire, Tempérance Brennan.

Tout émoustillé par leur découverte, Booth fut bientôt submergé par les équipes qui arrivaient et différents coups de fils de Cullen, qu'il mit au courant de toute l'affaire, et soudain le décalage horaire lui tomba dessus comme une chape de béton armé.  
Jake le raccompagna jusqu'à la sortie des catacombes et de là il rentra seul chez Angela et Hodgins. Il était sept heures du soir, mais en Afghanistan il était plus de trois heures du matin.

Il salua ses deux amis et alla s'effondrer dans son lit.

Etrangement, la dernière pensée qui lui effleura l'esprit fut les mots que Jake lui avaient traduits, ceux qui étaient inscrits sur la dernière pierre de la visite de l'ossuaire.

« Ecoutez, ossements arides,  
Ecoutez la voix du Seigneur,  
Le Dieu puissant de nos ancêtres,  
Qui d'un souffle créa les êtres,  
Rejoindra vos nœuds séparés,  
Vous reprendrez des chairs nouvelles,  
La peau se formera sur elles,  
Ossements secs, vous revivrez »

oOo

Jake rentra chez lui vers sept heures du soir. Comme il était plutôt tard et que sa sœur Violette, six ans, n'avait pas mangé, il décida de l'emmener chez Copino's, l'italien deux rues plus loin.

Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'un homme les suivait alors qu'ils s'extrayaient de la petite maison de leur grand-mère et lorsqu'une main bâillonna Violette pour ensuite assommer son grand frère, ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'avait vu venir et ils n'eurent aucune chance de se défendre.

oOo

La disparition de Jake et Violette Coureaux fut un nouveau rebondissement dans l'enquête de Booth, tandis qu'il n'apprenait strictement rien sur les ossements découverts, mis à part qu'ils étaient bel et bien ceux de Kurt Michiels, l'ambassadeur américain résidant à Paris.

Il téléphona à Bones plusieurs fois pour lui demander de venir, mais elle trouvait toujours une manière de refuser, invoquant le mauvais temps, la pauvre importance de l'enquête ou encore une découverte qui nécessitait sa présence. Booth désespérait de plus en plus de la revoir.

Bones l'avait manifestement abandonné. Elle avait tourné la page et l'aidait, en restant loin de lui, à faire de même.

Pourtant, c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire.


	6. Chapitre 5 : A tunnel

Chapitre 5 : A tunnel always leads to something, otherwise it's no use making one.

_The doors we open and close each day decide the lives we live_, Flora Whittemore.

_(Les portes que nous ouvrons et fermons chaque jour décident de la vie que nous vivons)_

_Trois jours plus tard_

L'air était humide et chaud sur Maluku, ce jour-là. Tous les archéologues et anthropologues étaient très fatigués et Brennan les autorisa à terminer la journée de travail plus tôt afin qu'ils s'allouent une petite baignade dans la rivière. Elle était cependant inquiète au sujet de Daisy, qui était partie faire ses besoins dans la nature non loin de là et n'était toujours pas revenue. Cela allait faire une heure. Avec sa veine et son intelligence habituelle, la jeune femme était fort capable de s'être perdue.

- Joanna ? appela Brennan en passant dans la tente de sa collègue.

- Mm ?

- Je vais prendre la jeep et aller chercher Daisy. Elle ne doit pas être loin, mais si elle est perdue elle risque plutôt gros.

- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? demanda l'archéologue.

Brennan l'observa un instant. Rondouillette, au bon sourire sympathique, la jeune femme était celle avec qui elle s'entendait le mieux. En ce moment, elle était assise et rédigeait une lettre, probablement à destination de son mari et de ses enfants qu'elle avait laissés en Angleterre, son pays.

- Non, écoute, ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais la retrouver très vite, termine ta lettre.

- J'ai reçu ceci de Leila, c'est mignon, n'est-ce pas ? sourit Joanna en brandissant son poignet.

Un bracelet de perles bleu turquoise et bleu cobalt y était accroché. Brennan le caressa des yeux et regretta un instant de ne pas avoir d'enfant qui lui ferait des choses aussi adorables que celle-ci. Elle chassa cette pensée de son esprit en secouant vaguement la tête.

- C'est superbe, sourit-elle.

Laissant Joanna à sa lettre, elle ressortit de la tente et alla jusqu'à la jeep. En un tour de clé, elle mit le contact et démarra.

Il était difficile de se frayer un passage dans la jungle, mais elle arriva bientôt à l'endroit où ils se rendaient habituellement pour les petits besoins malodorants.

- Daisy ? cria-t-elle dans la clairière.

Aucune réponse.

_J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé de grave, tout de même…_

- Daisy ? hurla-t-elle plus fort.

Toujours rien.

Reprenant la jeep, elle s'enfonça plus loin dans la jungle et déboucha sur une route parfaitement dégagée, recouverte de béton.  
Fronçant les sourcils, elle se remémora le plan de l'île qu'elle avait mémorisé. Nulle part il n'était question d'une telle route si loin dans les terres.

Poussée par la curiosité, Brennan s'engagea sur la route. Les amortisseurs de la jeep apprécieraient probablement de pouvoir se reposer un peu la conduite dans la nature n'était jamais chose simple.

Elle se heurta pourtant très rapidement à un haut grillage qui l'empêchait de découvrir ce que cachait cette route secrète. Les mots « Sécurité Intérieure » accompagnés du classique aigle tenant parchemin et feuilles lui firent froncer les sourcils.  
Le gouvernement _américain_ avait des bâtiments secrets sur Maluku ? Voilà qui était tout sauf normal.

Brennan fit une courte marche arrière et s'engagea dans la jungle, longeant le grillage dans l'espoir d'apercevoir quelque chose.

Le grillage s'interrompit bientôt pour se ficher dans la roche d'une sorte de falaise. Impatiente de découvrir à quoi tout cela rimait, Brennan continua de longer la falaise pour finalement aboutir sur un trou dans la roche.

La jeune femme sauta au bas de la jeep pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la cavité. Il faisait noir comme dans un four. Elle passa ses longs doigts fins sur le bord du trou, remarquant que la cassure était beaucoup trop nette pour être due à une simple érosion. Ce trou était le fait d'êtres humains, elle en aurait mis sa main à couper.

Elle fit demi-tour et fouilla dans la boîte à gants de la jeep jusqu'à trouver une lampe torche à batterie manuelle. Elle actionna vivement le bouton pendant une minute, puis revint vers le tunnel.

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle s'y engouffra.

L'air était humide et une fine couche de sueur se forma bientôt sur la peau de l'anthropologue tandis qu'elle progressait à quatre pattes dans le tunnel. Elle déboucha bientôt sur un grillage, qu'elle identifia comme celui d'une bouche d'aération. Voilà donc à quoi servait ce tunnel.

_Bones, Bones, Bones, vous avez toujours le chic pour vous fourrer dans des situations impossibles en mon absence_, fit la voix de Booth dans son esprit.

Brennan sourit en songeant que c'était exactement ce qu'il lui aurait dit et, jouant la carte de l'imprudence, elle entreprit de dévisser le panneau du grillage, qu'elle déposa à côté d'elle dans le tunnel.

Elle s'engagea dans le nouveau conduit ainsi dégagé et une lumière apparut au bout du tunnel.

S'armant de prudence, elle s'efforça de ne faire aucun bruit en s'approchant du grillage. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et elle fit un bond en arrière, se cognant la tête. Elle se mordit les lèvres afin de retenir le cri qui grandissait dans sa gorge et s'aplatit sur le sol afin d'observer ce qui se passait à l'intérieur sans être vue.

C'était une pièce immense dont elle ne voyait pas la fin, à deux étages. Des centaines de cellules s'alignaient sur plusieurs centaines de mètres, toutes occupées par des hommes et des femmes au comportement pour le moins étrange.

Ils étaient tous accrochés aux barreaux de leurs cellules et criaient, grognaient comme des chiens. Leurs yeux étaient écarquillés et injectés de sang et leurs gestes brutaux, agressifs.

_Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait à ces gens ? _S'interrogea Brennan.

Des centaines de gardiens faisaient des allers-retours de leur pas pesant sur le béton dont était fait le sol. De temps à autre, l'un d'entre eux, las d'entendre les grognements des prisonniers, donnait un coup de matraque sur les parois grillagées, calmant momentanément les hommes au comportement animal qui étaient enfermés.

Son regard se porta tout à coup sur une cellule qui semblait à première vue inoccupée. En y regardant plus attentivement, Brennan aperçut une fillette qui ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans, assise sur le lit du dessous, contre le mur au fond de la cellule, les genoux serrés contre son cœur. Debout près d'elle, un jeune garçon aux cheveux châtains dardait sur l'agitation extérieure à leur cage un regard morne.

Révoltée, Brennan se jeta hors de vue, de peur que quelqu'un ne l'aperçoive. Des _enfants_ étaient enfermés là ! C'était une base secrète du gouvernement américain dans laquelle des gens étaient enfermés, et visiblement on leur avait fait quelque chose de pas net, vu la manière dont ils se comportaient.

Et puis, _des enfants _! Même elle, qui était loin d'avoir un instinct maternel aussi développé que celui des autres femmes, trouvait cela absolument révoltant. Que faisaient-ils là ?

Elle ressortit rapidement du tunnel et reprit la jeep afin de rejoindre la route. De là, elle revint vers la clairière où était sensée se trouver Daisy.

- Daisy ? appela-t-elle encore.

L'inquiétude pour sa jeune étudiante revenait.

Elle fit demi-tour afin de rejoindre le camp, espérant de tout cœur que la jeune femme y serait. Alors qu'elle arrivait en vue des tentes, un cri lui parvint.

- Docteur Brennan, docteur Brennan ! hurlait Daisy en courant derrière la jeep.

Comment avait-elle pu ne pas la voir lorsqu'elle était passée à côté d'elle ? L'anthropologue arrêta la voiture afin que l'étudiante y monte.

- Oh, docteur Brennan, je suis vraiment désolée, je ne pensais pas que je prendrais tant de temps, et puis je me suis cognée à un rocher en me relevant et je…

- Chut, miss Wick, je ne vous en veux pas. Venez, il se fait tard, le dîner sera bientôt servi, dit Brennan, plus préoccupée par ce qu'elle venait de surprendre au bout du tunnel.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au camp, Daisy se précipita vers sa tente tandis que Brennan faisait un crochet par la tente de Joanna afin de la prévenir du fait qu'elle avait retrouvé la jeune femme.

Puis elle alla jusqu'à sa propre tente et se changea. Elle enfila une jupe de coton léger et un débardeur confortable et ample, puis sortit un cahier dans lequel elle avait pris l'habitude d'écrire des idées pour la suite de ses romans et parfois même de petits extraits écrire était quelque chose dont elle ne pouvait plus se passer et cela la détendait en toutes circonstances.

Lorsqu'elle eut écrit une petite scène improvisée de taquineries entre Andy et Kathy, elle réalisa que le récit était truffé de fautes et que certaines phrases n'avaient aucun sens. Elle avait la tête ailleurs.

Elle avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, la seule solution pour que les choses bougent dans ces bâtiments était de téléphoner à Booth et de lui demander de l'aide.

Malgré la réticence que lui inspirait cette décision, en raison du fait qu'elle n'avait cessé de refuser de rejoindre son partenaire, la jeune femme rejoignit la tente de communication et attrapa le téléphone satellite.

Avec une certaine appréhension, elle composa le numéro de portable d'Angela, comme le lui avait demandé Booth au cas où elle changerait d'avis.


	7. Chapitre 6 : The governement's lies

Chapitre 6 : The government lies all the time and, you know, I HATE KNOWING IT!

_The most beautiful words of a wounded heart : « I never stopped loving you, I just stopped showing it »_, Unknown.

_(Les plus beaux mots d'un cœur blessé : « Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, j'ai juste arrêté de le montrer »)_

Booth dormait profondément dans le lit double de la chambre d'amis de la petite maison en quai de Seine. Des feuilles en rapport avec l'enquête qu'il menait sur le meurtre de Kurt Michiels étaient étalées sur le sol tout autour du lit. Elles y avaient glissé lorsque l'agent s'était soudainement endormi en relisant une fois de plus le dossier.

Lorsque le téléphone sonna, Angela et Hodgins étaient en pleine action version page 187 dans la chambre à l'autre bout du couloir, et la jeune femme eut bien du mal à s'extraire des draps pour courir, enfilant un peignoir, jusqu'à son bureau.  
Son portable tournait sur la table encombrée de dessins en vibrant, chantant « La vie en rose » d'Edith Piaf.

- Allô ? dit-elle en décrochant.

Se faisant, elle ajusta les pans de son peignoir autour de son ventre à la légère protubérance.

- Angela, c'est moi, fit une voix qu'elle connaissait si bien.

- Ma chérie ! s'exclama-t-elle tandis qu'un magnifique sourire s'épanouissait sur son visage. Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien, enfin, un peu fatiguée, mais ça va… Et toi ?

- Crevée, nue, enceinte, j'étais au bord de l'orgasme quand tu as appelé, débita Angela.

- Félicitations, tu pourras retourner au truc qu'Hodgins fait lorsque tu m'auras passé Booth, rit sa meilleure amie. Il faut que je lui parle.

- Comment as-tu deviné que… Oh, peu importe. Tu as changé d'avis, tu veux prendre l'avion pour nous rejoindre ? demanda Angela d'un air coquin.

- Pas tout à fait, mais c'est très important.

- D'accord, je vais le réveiller, acquiesça l'artiste.

Elle traversa le couloir pour rallier la chambre d'amis et s'assit sur le bord du lit de l'agent spécial.

- Booth… Booth, réveillez-vous… dit-elle en lui passant une main sur la joue.

L'agent sursauta et ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Il releva le drap sur lui en se redressant d'un bond.

- Angela ? dit-il en se frottant les paupières. Quelle heure est-il ?

- Une heure du matin… C'est Brennan au téléphone, dit la jeune femme en collant le portable à l'oreille de son ami.

Elle adressa un clin d'œil à Booth et sortit de la pièce sur la pointe des pieds, bien décidée à demander à Hodgins de continuer ce qu'il avait si bien commencé.

- Bones ? s'exclama l'agent spécial en renversant la tête en arrière.

- Booth, je suis désolée de vous déranger, mais… J'ai besoin de vous.

Tout à fait réveillé à présent, il s'assit sur son lit, un sourire naissant aux coins de ses lèvres.  
Comme cela avait l'air de lui avoir coûté de prononcer ces mots !

- Ah, mais ça, Bones, on a toujours besoin d'un agent très spécial du FBI, fanfaronna-t-il.

- Non, jusqu'ici je me débrouillais très bien, mais…

Elle lui expliqua ce qu'elle avait découvert sur l'île Maluku dans les bâtiments du gouvernement américain. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle racontait son histoire, Booth se rembrunissait.

- Et puis il y avait ces deux enfants, six et seize ans, quelque chose comme ça, une fille et un garçon, qui n'avaient vraiment pas l'air d'être à leur place, termina Brennan. Je trouve cela vraiment lugubre et révoltant !

Le cœur de Booth fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

- Deux enfants, vous avez dit ? Un grand garçon et une petite fille ?

- Oui, c'est ça. Tous les deux les cheveux châtains. L'adolescent était plutôt grand, à peu près votre taille, je dirais.

- Bones, quand est le prochain avion pour votre île ? demanda Booth en attrapant son pantalon.

Il entreprit de l'enfiler en appuyant le téléphone d'Angela contre son oreille.

- Il n'y a pas d'avion direct, vous devrez aller jusqu'à Bangkok puis prendre un petit avion jusqu'à Maluku. De là, il faut prendre une jeep. Je vous trouverai un guide, si vous voulez.

- Je me débrouillerai. Je prends le premier avion possible, je serai là dès que je pourrai, ne bougez pas ! Et surtout, n'y retournez pas, c'est dangereux de se balader dans les tunnels de bâtiments du gouvernement américain ! la morigéna-t-il.

- Vous avez l'air en colère… marmonna Brennan.

- En colère ? Mais bien sûr que je suis en colère ! Les deux gamins dans ce bâtiment sont probablement Jake et Violette Coureaux, disparus il y a quatre jours, et le gamin a été témoin d'un truc, il avait vu un insigne doré avec un oiseau ! Un oiseau, bon sang, c'est l'aigle tenant feuilles et parchemin, comme sur votre bâtiment ! Sécurité intérieure ! Bones, le gouvernement nous ment, je le sais, mais je déteste en avoir la preuve ! explosa Booth.

- Je sais… tenta-t-elle de l'apaiser. Je sais.

- Je vous rappelle sur le téléphone satellite dès que je suis sur votre île, promit-il. A bientôt.

- A bientôt, souffla-t-elle.

Booth raccrocha et regarda autour de lui afin de localiser sa chemise. Il allait l'enfiler lorsqu'il décida de mettre un t-shirt confortable à la place. Il ôta les vêtements sales de sa valise et n'y rangea que le strict nécessaire. Puis il se précipita vers la chambre d'Angela et Hodgins, d'où lui parvenaient des voix et des rires.

Il toqua doucement.

- Vous êtes décents ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, Booth, pas de problème ! rit Hodgins.

Il ouvrit la porte et se tint dans l'embrasure. Angela était assise en tailleur en robe de chambre tandis qu'Hodgins lui massait le pied droit.

- Bah pourquoi vous êtes habillé ?

- Il me faut le premier vol pour Bangkok. Je mettrai ça sur la note du FBI.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit Angela en enlevant son pied des mains de son mari.

- Il faut que je rejoigne Brennan, il se passe des trucs pas nets sur son île. Si Cullen appelle, ne lui dites pas où je suis, surtout.

- Booth, on peut faire quelque chose ? demanda Hodgins.

- Je file à l'aéroport, peut-être que pendant ce temps vous pourriez me trouver des plans satellites de l'île où Bones est ? Essayez de découvrir un bâtiment qui n'est pas sur les cartes.

- Ca sent la conspiration à plein nez, j'adore ça. Le docteur B n'est pas en danger, j'espère ? demanda Hodgins.

- Pas encore, mais ça pourrait venir. Angela, vous avez mon autorisation pour pirater les serveurs des services secrets américains pour arriver à vos fins.

La jeune femme leva vers lui un regard abasourdi. Son mari avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Je viens avec vous à l'aéroport ! s'exclama Hodgins. Je vous conduis en voiture, ça ira plus vite.

- Merci, Jack.

- A votre service, mon vieux.

Booth embrassa rapidement Angela sur la joue. Celle-ci les accompagna en bas et alla brancher son ordinateur dans le salon. Elle le connecta à l'écran plat de la télévision, puis sorti sa tablette graphique et tout son matériel de haute technologie. Lorsque les deux hommes sortirent de la maison, elle était sur Google Earth et tapait les coordonnées exactes du camp de fouilles sur Maluku.

Il y avait peu de trafic pour rejoindre l'aéroport et Booth et son comparse déboulèrent dans un hall presque vide. Ils se précipitèrent vers le comptoir.

- Il me faut un avion pour Bangkok et une correspondance pour l'île Maluku, le plus vite possible ! s'exclama l'agent spécial.

La réceptionniste lui accorda un regard dédaigneux.

- Vous attendrez, comme tout le monde, monsieur.

- Je ne suis _pas_ tout le monde, madame, dit Booth en plaquant son insigne sur la table.

Il sortit son passeport, son autorisation spéciale du FBI et son arme à feu et les aligna sur le comptoir.

- C'est une affaire fédérale de la plus haute importance et il est capital que je sois sur Maluku le plus rapidement possible.

- Vous permettez que je vérifie votre priorité ? demanda la réceptionniste.

Booth lui envoya un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'il n'en avait rien à faire du moment qu'elle obtenait ce qu'il désirait le plus rapidement possible.

Ses doigts pianotèrent sur le clavier et elle se tourna vers lui, le visage blême.

- Vous enquêtez sur la mort de monsieur Michiels et la disparition des deux petits Coureaux ? demanda-t-elle.

- Précisément, et c'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de cet avion !

- Bien, il y en a un dans deux heures, il reste un siège, dépêchez-vous de passer au check-in et à la sécurité.

Booth avait déjà rassemblé ses affaires et était reparti en sens inverse en direction des tapis roulants, lisant au passage les noms des destinations que chaque bureau check-in traitait.

- Et surtout n'emmenez pas votre arme à bord ! cria la réceptionniste.

- Merci, dit Hodgins à son intention en français.

Booth confia sa valise contenant son arme à l'homme qui s'occupait de son avion et serra brièvement la main d'Hodgins.

- Je vous appelle dès que j'ai retrouvé Bones, promit-il.

L'entomologiste donna un sac à dos à son ami, qui n'en portait aucun.

- Il y a un ordinateur portable à l'intérieur, et quelques en-cas qu'Angela-enceinte apprécie. Demandez à avoir droit au wi-fi, ça ne coûte pas grand-chose. On vous enverra ce qu'Angela aura trouvé pendant que vous serez dans l'avion.

- Merci, Jack.

- De rien. Allez, mon vieux ! Allez retrouver votre Bones ! dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Booth lui sourit, l'air contrit, et agita la main à son intention avant de se détourner et de présenter son passeport au type de la sécurité.


End file.
